Heavens Grace
by The-Rogue-Phoenix
Summary: Peach is on the verge of death & Mario is on an urgent mission to save her. Time is ticking, will he be able to help her in time?


Heavens Grace

Peach is on the verge of death & Mario is on an urgent mission to save her. Time is ticking, will he be able to help her in time?

Disclaimer: Goes without saying but I do not own Peach, Mario etc.

Chapter 1

Spring in the Musroom Kingdom was well under way, the harsh coldness of Winter had long since thawed. The weather had certainly taken a pleasant turn for the better. Little green shoots began springing up everywhere, birds were out singing and the countryside seemed at an easy peace. In the center of the Mushroom Kingdom stood a magnificent white castle. The walls were a brilliant white and the main tower finished with an off red roof. This special landmark belonged to the fair Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Her name? Princess Peach Toadstool.

On one particular sunny morning Princess Peach was admiring her beautiful rose garden, enjoying the peace and quiet. At that moment in time she felt relaxed. Moments of relaxation were hard to come by for Peach. Ever since she could remember her life was always under some kind of threat. An evil reptilian tyrant by the name of King Bowser was always on the look out for a oppotunity to kidnap her. But for the time being at least she was safe and could reap the rewards of her garden.

As Peach walked along a row of red and pink roses, she marvelled at how well they'd grown recently. The contentment she felt from looking at the pretty flowers was short lived when she spotted one single flower wilting.

"Oh? You poor flower," She mumbled to herself as she delicately lifted the flower head to get a better look at it.

"Peach?" Came a voice in the distance. Peach dropped the flower head back down and looked up in the direction. She called back. When no one replied Peach started to walk at a quickened pace curious as to who had called her name. It wasn't someone she recognised.

"Is anybody there?" Peach called out again, still walking at a good pace she turned the corner and- **BLAM**

Peach had collided with something, or rather someone. Both people crashed to the floor caused the impact. Dusting herself off Peach stood up, leaving the person who ran in to on the floor. On closer inspection Peach realised that she had knocked over a little frail old Koopa. Ashamed of herself Peach rushed to help the Koopa up. The frail old thing accepted her hand gratefully and readjusted her clothing. Peach's shame deepened when she saw the appearance of the Koopa. The Koopa wore lilac tattered dress robes, which had been repaired several time over the years. Her grey hair was pulled back and worn as a tight bun. Peach studied her face for a moment, a feeling of familiarity hitting her.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to knock you over. Are you okay?" Peach asked looking for obvious signs of injury.

"Nonsense child, I'm in my prime-ow!," The old Koopa tried to protest before reaching down to massage her ankle.

"Let's get you to the castle. I have some Medi-Toads stationed there," Peach said, allowing the old Koopa to hold on to her.

The walk back up to the castle was tough, the old Koopa had to stop every now and again to try to ease the pain. Slowly they made it and the Medi-Toads were quick to respond to Peach's call. At Peach's insistence she was taken to the castles hospital wing where the Medi-Toads could give her a complete check over. After the Toads were finished with the check over Peach decided to find out more information about the Koopa.

"Excuse me? I'd like to ask you some questions. That is if you don't mind?" Peach asked as she walked over to the Koopa's bedside. The Koopa nodded and invited Peach to ask anything she wanted.

"Um, first off I think I should like to know your name?" Peach enquired. The Koopa chuckled.

"Yes, it's a very good question to start with my dear. My name is Merrill. No need to introduce yourself dear," Peach sat down on Merrills bed putting her hands in her lap.

"How's your ankle Merrill?" She asked. Merrill winced as she subconsciously moved her ankle.

"Sore. Very sore,"

"Where do you live?"

"I have no current residential address," Merrill told her, her face went downcast and Peach being the kind woman she was felt compelled to help the elderly Koopa.

"Well then Merrill, you can stay here. Just until your ankle heals and we've found you somewhere to live," Peach told her, Merrill smiled warmly at the young Princess.

"The legend of your kindness doesn't do you justice,"

Days at the castle passed by and although her ankle had healed, Merrill was still temporarily living in the castle. Peach visited Merrill everyday, checking up on how the Koopa was progressing. What began as short visits became longer as the days went by and Peach found herself warming to Merrill. Toadsworth, Peach's longtime steward, disapproved of Merrills presence but at Peach's insistence he kept his views to himself. Merrill was found to be a very fascinating source of knowledge for Peach and the Princess soon found herself confiding in the old Koopa. After a month Merrill had moved from the hospital wing and in to her own quarters. This was where Peach found the old Koopa in times of distress. One morning Peach ran down the corridors and knocked loudly on Merrills door.

"Come in," Peach stepped in to Merrills room and instantly started crying, " What ever's the matter dear?"

"Oh Merrill! It's nothing. I'm just being silly," Peach said with a sniffle.

"It can't be nothing, you can trust me," Merrill said whilst putting an arm around Peach in an effort to console her.

"It's Mario, he was due to come home from his adventure but he's going to be another few weeks," Merrill patted her on the shoulder before heading over to her tiny kitchen. Within minutes Merrill had brought Peach a drink to calm her down, shakily Peach accepted the drink.

"W-What is it?" Peach held it to her lips and Merrill tipped it up with her fingertips.

"Hush, drink it. It will make you feel better," Peach drank the whole glass and wiped her mouth.

"Thank you," She whispered. Peach stopped crying and instantly felt calmer, "What was that stuff?"

Merrill looked her straight in the eye and laughed, this time her laugh wasn't warm or friendly, it was a cold harsh laugh. Grabbing Peach by the chin she made their eyes level. Cold, empty grey eyes meeting confused, fretful blue ones.

"Poison,"

Peach gasped for air in a panic, "What?" Merrill pushed her away and smiled.

"Poison you idiot. Did no one ever teach you not to talk to strangers? Poor sweet helpful kind trusting Peach," Merrill cackled gleefully. Peach fell to the floor.

"Will...I...?" The final words failed.

"Die? Oh yes. Soon," Peach began to cry again, her head started to throb.

"Help! please...no!"

"There is no help, you simple creature," Merrill hissed venomously. Peach tried to make herself sick but only succeeded in coughing.

"Toadsworth..." She said as she choked. Forcing herself to stand Peach tried to stagger towards the door, Merrill blocked her way out. The old Koopa muttered a strange enchantment and in a quick wisp of smoke her whole image had changed. Peach squeaked in horror. The old Koopa that she had so willingly befriended was gone and in her place a MagiKoopa and high-ranking member of Bowsers Koopa army.

"Kammy?"

Peach knew she needed to find help, Kammy stood aside and let her leave the living quarters. As her eyesight started to fail Peach felt along the walls as she tried to navigate her way to Toadsworth or the Medi-Toads. With the world spinning and Kammy's laughter in her ear Peach finally succumbed to the poison and crashed to the ground. Her motionless body lay in wait for someone, anyone to find her.

Peach lay on the ground for two hours before anyone stumbled across her lifeless body. One of the castles maids who was simply passing made the grim discovery and immediately ran for help. Peach lay in the hospital bed whilst the Medi-Toads tried in vain to bring her round, to no avail.

"H-how is she?" Toadsworth asked, trying to keep his composure. A couple of Medi-Toads clicked their tongues and avoided the question.

"I asked how is she?" Toadsworth demanded. This time one of the Medi-Toads answered him solemnly.

"She is alive. Her heart beats but for how much longer we cannot say,"

"She's dying?" Toadsworth said slowly, trying to make sense of what he had just heard.

"Maybe. We're not sure Mr Toadsworth Sir. We've never seen anything like it. We think she may have been poisoned," The Medi-Toad informed him. Suddenly Toadsworth jumped up causing alarm among the Medi-Toads.

"Guards! Get the Guards! I want that old Koopa brought to me! THIS INSTANT!" Toadsworth bellowed. A couple of Toads ran out of the room immediately, Toadsworth grabbed another Toad just as he was about to make his exit.

"Toad, I need you to contact Master Mario, tell him about Peach's condition. He needs to know. Our Princess may not be much longer for this world,"


End file.
